Fixing Broken Pieces
by theSkiesDivide
Summary: How can you fix broken pieces? A story about a grey-eyed daughter of Athena and black-haired son of Poseidon, both dealing with problems of their own and find out there's only one solution to both of them: each other. ONE-SHOT Please R&R :D


**Okay, so this is my first fanfic and hopefully you guys like it :D I accept flames and feedback...BUT DON'T GIMME ANY REVIEWS THAT WON'T IMPROVE MY WRITING. But compliments and that stuff are good =^_^= But please tell me anything that's wrong with the story okie dokie? THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

* * *

A boy and a girl sit at the edge of the docks, watching as the waves play with their feet and crash towards the shore. The sky would change from yellow to pink to orange, all in a repetitive cycle. They don't say anything for the time being, but the scenario before them is so perfect, it's almost Rachel Elizabeth Dare worthy.

The smell of sea foam and saltwater wafts in his nose, giving him a sense of comfort before it goes away unexpectedly, leaving him to wonder if scents can actually just leave all of a sudden like it just did.

He didn't question the silence and if anything, it was quite comfortable. But seeing her like this, so… _exposed_, it was foreign to him.

His brows knit together and he wonders what made her like this. They were messing around just a couple of minutes ago and all of a sudden _BAM_ she's all tired and quiet.

Definitely not Annabeth.

"What's wrong with you?" he blurts out. Immediately, he realizes what he just said and receives a cold steely glare from her.

"Excuse me?" she says coldly. He can see the anger and grief in her eyes and the anxiety he felt just a while ago is replaced with an incredible amount of guilt and regret.

"No! No, I didn't mean–I meant to–no, I–I just…oh gods, sorry Annabeth." he manages to stutter.

She shakes her head, redirecting her gaze towards the vast ocean. "No, I know what you meant. But did you really have to say it like that?" she says with a small smile.

He gives her a shy smile and chuckles. "Well, no, but still! It just came out of my mouth and–OW!" he's interrupted by a smack in the chest and he falls back into the wooden planks of the dock.

She smirks down at him. "Your brain is so freaking full of seaweed, Kelp Face." she says.

"I was just gonna beg for your forgiveness Annie, you didn't have to–" Percy is once again cut off by Annabeth, except now she kicked his limp arm. He gives her a glare, which in her opinion looked more like a scowl, and crossed his arms.

"Oh, but I did." she says, smirking. She sits cross-legged beside Percy and watches the waves crashing softly towards the shore.

There it is again, the silence that Percy was undeniably foreign to. He sits up slowly and props up his knees, resting his elbows on them.

She sighs through her nostrils and slouches, resting her head in her right hand that balanced on her thigh. He looks at her with a raised brow and starts wondering how fast a girl's mood can change. Minutes? Seconds? Milliseconds? Centiseconds? Was that even a word? He had no idea.

Too many freaking questions, it gave him a headache.

"Um, Annabeth? You didn't answer my question." he says nervously. She looks up at him with a blank expression.

"Nothing." she says in frustratingly simple manner. His brows knit together in confusion and he faces her.

"What?" he questions dumbly.

She rolls her eyes, frustrated. "I answered your question, Percy, _nothing_ is wrong with me." she repeats. She huffs and looks calculatingly at the ocean. He sighs and follows her gaze.

The sound of the ocean always seemed to calm him down and give him peace. He always thought it came naturally, being the son of Poseidon.

"Annabeth, it's kinda obvious that something's going on in that head of yours." he insists. She doesn't bother to look at him, but she sighs shakily, as if she was trying hard to hold back tears.

Her head is positioned towards the water below, staring at the koi and watching as her feet made ripples in the water. A small drop of water falls from an unknown location and Percy looks up at the sky, trying to find for any sign of rain clouds. He finds absolutely no sign of grey clouds and water whatsoever and his brow rises in confusion.

He's definitely been confused a lot more than the average demigod would have been.

Annabeth lets a small smile form on her lips, but she quickly hides it through her blonde locks, making it serve as a curtain around her face. Of course, she didn't want Percy to know just how much his presence _alone _can make a smile slip over her face. But still, his density could be hilarious. _  
_

She didn't want him to find out about how she felt about him, heck, she didn't even _know _how she felt about him. One thing she _did _know was that he was her best friend and he was one of the only people that could actually relate to her other than Thalia. She loved him–no, she _loves _him, and she knows she probably wouldn't be able to be the loosened up girl she was now because of him, but that small memory of betrayal seemed to be permanently etched into that high-knowledge-capacity brain of hers.

Everyone knew that Luke didn't choose to be possessed by the Titan, but to others, the fact just didn't sink in. The whole camp felt a sense of betrayal after that incident, especially those who were close with the chosen possessed campers, and they were all deeply affected by it. Annabeth was no exception.

Percy takes a look at her and he resists the urge to push back the blonde curls blocking his view of her sun kissed face. He already knows she's thinking about something, but unfortunately, his poor little brain is taking a millennia to piece everything together.

Then it all just clicks.

"Annabeth, are you crying?" he asks slowly, trying to put the sentence together. From under that blonde curtain of hair, Annabeth rolls her eyes and sighs at his remarkable stupidity. But somewhere in that stocked head, she thinks his lack of knowledge is funny and undeniably cute.

She pushes back her hair and gazes at the sunset's reflection on the water, being careful not to look at his face. "No, Seaweed Brain, my eyes turned into a saltwater fountain and became dysfunctional." she quips at him.

There's the witty girl he knew. He smiles to himself and leans back on the docks, resting his palms on the wooden boards. "Hm, saltwater, why'd you have to be so specific about that?" he asks smugly, expecting her to respond speechless.

She raises a blonde brow and looks at him. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and the trail of a tear stain coated her tanned cheeks. "Percy, if you're expecting my answer to be somewhat related to you then feel free to bust your brains out, don't you know that tears are saline?" she says.

The gears in his head stop overworking themselves and just give up all at once. Annabeth just has the horrible power to make his head ache (as well as his heart).

"Um...what did you just–?" he stutters.

Her eyes roll and she shakes her head, laughing at his cluelessness, and fixes her position so she faces him completely. "Saline is a solution made up of water and salt, just like tears and saltwater." she explains briefly. He nods and looks down at the water below, finding his reflection staring up at him.

His mirage reflects a confused look and he begins to wonder if Annabeth liked anybody, as in _like-liked _anybody. Sure, he'd be happy for her, but what would happen to him? He knows she wouldn't leave him for anyone, but he just couldn't help wondering.

The mirage reflects his conflicted expression and Annabeth notices. She rests a hand on his arm and he looks at her abruptly. "I'll tell you why I was being so silent, just...don't go on spacing out like a while ago." she says and he smiles gratefully.

"You remember what happened last time with Luke, right? Yeah, I just couldn't help thinking about it. How did Kronos do it so quickly? Why did Luke change like that? It just bothered me a lot. He was like a brother to me, he related to everything I experienced and he understood what I was going through at the time when no one did." her eyes catch his and he sees a new batch of tears glazing her orbs.

"A-and to lose him like that was painful, Percy, I felt so betrayed and I..." her voice cracks and Percy wraps his arms around her from behind, sure that she would have broken down.

He can feel her shaking in his embrace as she breathes and he gets anxious.

So many questions run through his head, it's almost like he's suffering from paranoia. Is she uncomfortable like this? Does she feel awkward with her best friend hugging her? Does she feel the same way?

Wait, what?

Percy had to admit though, he really did– no, _does _love her and he doesn't plan on changing that. His heart beats erratically in his chest and he blames the cinnamon scent of her shampoo. Her blonde curls brush his neck and he has to fight the urge to push them away from his skin.

"You do know that there are other people in this camp who would do anything just to _not _betray you, right?" he says. But he doesn't know that he's actually talking about himself.

She snickers at him, "You need to widen your vocabulary." she says. "And to answer your question, yes, I know some people would do anything to _not _betray me, Percy."

He rolls his eyes, "I'm not the smart one here, Wise Girl, I thought you knew that?" he fakes. She smacks his arm lightly and leans back into his chest, unconsciously inhaling his scent. The smell of sea foam and saltwater wafts in her nose and she sighs at the fragrance.

The moment seemed so indestructible and perfect, it would only be better if they were actually dating.

But moments were sadly meant to be broken.

Unconsciously, Percy buries his nose into her locks and kisses her hair, savoring the sweet fragrance. Annabeth tenses up slightly, stiffening at his touch and turns around slowly to meet a pair of sea green eyes staring surprised at her. She can't deny it any longer that she loves him, and that cute expression pasted on his face only makes her heart swell more than it should.

She smiles at him with a small grin and slowly plants a small peck on his cheek, subconsciously relishing the soft feel of his skin. Her lips detach from his skin and she finds him looking down at his legs, attempting to hide a noticeable blush forming on his face.

He finally looks up, his face clear of any pink or red. "Annabeth, can I tell you something?" he asks shyly.

She leans back into his chest again and nods slowly. "You can tell me anything, Perce."

Using his fingers, he takes her chin and directs her gaze towards him deliberately, aware of their _extremely _close proximity. His sea green orbs catch her silvery ones and his breath catches in his windpipe.

"You know what? I'll just do it." With that, he captures her lips with his and kisses her slowly, being careful of her possible actions and keeping his control intact.

Of course, Annabeth is caught off guard, but she can practically feel her heart do all sorts of gymnastics in her chest and she smiles, kissing him back.

She tangles her fingers in his hair and lifts her hand to his neck, grasping it for balance. His arm snakes around her waist and he uses his other hand to hold himself up on the dock.

Unfortunately, Annabeth pulls away before she runs out of breath and gives Percy a wide, toothy grin. Instead of receiving a similar response, she gets a pout from him and she quickly pecks it off his lips.

"I love you." she says confidently, already knowing what he will say.

"No, _I _love _you__." _he insists and plants a kiss on her neck, making a giggle escape her lips.

"What? 'I love you, too' is too overrated?" she jokes.

"Definitely," he says. They share another kiss, a deeper one this time, and they know they won't be letting go of their newfound relationship in a _very, very __long _time.

And he knows he's fixed her broken pieces.

* * *

**So that's my story! This is the first one I've done...EVER! I'm so happy right now! I feel so accomplished :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'll give you blue cyber cookies :))  
**

**THANKS AGAIN! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
